


Sleeping

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Series: Warm Sighs - Flame/Windy Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Extinguishipping, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SOLtis!Flame, SOLtis!Windy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Windy doesn't like to sleep alone with his nightmares
Relationships: Flame/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Warm Sighs - Flame/Windy Ficlet Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715767
Kudos: 7





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more of this ship. Seriously

He hated doing it. Windy constantly wondered why he should imitate what the weak humans needed so as not to fall dead to the ground.

Yes, his body carried the appearance of a human, Flame told him that to recover energy he would need to sleep. But it wasn't the same as humans.

He wasn't weak, he didn't need restoration.

Actually, it sounded like an excuse for Flame to enjoy the wonder of the dream world. Always so curious.

Flame was like that thanks to Windy, who was curious too but … 

...not with this. He didn't like this idea.

Why?

Because there were no dreams but nightmares. Constant memories of the atrocities committed when he was no longer in control of himself.  
The blood shed from his origin was burned and crushed by cars that destroyed each other. 

Windy caused this.

He killed. He should die.

He didn't deserve to be in the warmth of a bed he didn't need when his origin might have enjoyed it better than he did.

Flame. Windy was looking at Flame.

They slept in separate beds from a warehouse, Windy turned his back on him. He had to, why look at him? Why be with someone who had killed too?

Yes, the excuse for his forgiveness was that Lightning had controlled him, but…

Everything felt really bad. He was out of line.

He hugged the pillow, moving back and forth. Windy didn't have a heart, but if he had it, it'd be beating hectically. He'd be sweating cold and looking to calm his breathing.

Now all he could do was release some unbearable tears to deal with the lump in his throat.

He wiped out his tears, tried to get them off his face. They burned, they were annoying. Why did he had to cry?

The worst thing was that it released embarrassing sounds, known as sobs that woke Flame up. If he was already asleep.

"Windy? What's going on?"

Flame turned around, changing his bed to sit next to Windy, who stood down and covered his wet face. "I can't, Flame. I can't stand it. I don't want to live"

The Fire Ignis frowned with concern. They had been given a second chance to live and chose to take SOLtis bodies to experience new things and live with humans, which Windy found difficult and it's very clear why.

He took his hands to discover his reddened, shiny face from the dampness of tears. Windy's lips were trembling and pursing. Windy could hardly keep his gaze on him 

"Windy, everything that happened, it wasn't your fault," he whispered with a sympathetic tone.

He didn't mind having to repeat that over and over again, as long as Windy stopped crying and blaming himself. 

"Forgive me, Flame... Forgive me for what I did to you."

That curse wasn't his fault. They both knew.

Flame was sure Windy had never betrayed him. 

"There's nothing to forgive"

He rested his hand on Windy's cheek to wipe his tears with a gentle caress.

That gesture, some way, managed to calm the whimpering of the Wind Ignis. His touch was warm and comforting, as always.

If the blankets and pillows were not enough, perhaps…

Would that be a good idea?

"Flame"

Before he could say anything, as if Flame had read his mind, he was already leaning in his side to wrap him with his arms and cover both with the blanket.

Windy blinked surprised. His tears stopped running and the heat he now felt was different from the usual one that was suffocating

His little hands took Flame's hands resting on his belly, caressing his knuckles. "Why did you ask me to stay with you?" He asked with some fear.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Windy would swear to have felt Flame hug him more tightly, luring him into his body.

"It's not polite to answer one question with another question, Mr. Arrogant," he giggled.

Flame sighed, and though Windy couldn't see him, he knew he was smiling.

The feeling of his breath stroking the little hairs of his neck, was fascinating. 

"Sleep"

Windy was about to argue with him, to insist on staying awake but he could no longer find his reason, not when Flame protected him from nightmares with his arms.

"Only if…"

He looked away, and felt his cheeks warm.

"... you stay by my side all night."

There were a few seconds of silence that almost aroused Windy's anxiety, until Flame's deep, soothing voice became his sleeping pill.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Windy's whole body calmed down, knowing what it was like to sleep, dreaming of the future.

A future with Flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you feel like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
